


When Jared bought Peter a suit

by rethrin



Series: Many Times Peter and Jared Cuddled [7]
Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Clothing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rethrin/pseuds/rethrin





	When Jared bought Peter a suit

So, this isn't the first time Jared has woken up in Peter's bed. But it's the first time he's woken up naked in Peter's bed with no memory of how he got there. 

He feels Peter shift next to him, and Peter's arm fall across his back. Jared tenses, waiting for Peter to wake up and find him there, but his soft breathing doesn't change, and slowly Jared relaxes again. He starts desperately dredging for memories of last night, trying to work out just how awkward this is going to be and what the hell happened.

He remembers they were celebrating, at some bar in town; he remembers champagne, and then, later, drinks, colorful sparkly drinks. They were celebrating a big win, and a really big pay day, but for the life of him he doesn't remember leaving the bar, or anything after that. Certainly nothing that landed him here.

He experimentally lifts a little, thinking to slide out from under Peter's arm, but Peter just moves with him, his arm wrapping around Jared a little, pulling him closer. And Jared should leave, he wants to go and get cleaned up and be fully dressed and a little bit nonchalant before he has to face Peter again. But Peter's warm, and right there, and Jared's head hurts, and standing up will hurt, and waking up with Peter has always been nice. Peter is Jared's best friend, but Jared likes him that much more when he's half asleep. They might never have got naked before, but snuggling is something Peter's never had a problem with. 

So he lets himself get pulled just a little further into Peter's arms, and it's not until then that it dawns on him that the arms he's being drawn into aren't nearly as naked as he is. In fact they're very well dressed indeed. And just like that he's forgotten all about not waking Peter up, because the material he's feeling is delicate, smooth and warm, soft wool, with a beautiful weave through it, he's struggling to turn over and take a look. 

Peter's fully dressed. Better dressed, in fact, than Jared has seen him before. And he blinks awake, but Jared doesn't notice, because he can't take his eyes off Peter's suit. Dark dark blue, and a white shirt under it with heavy silver cufflinks securing the sleeves. The jacket's lapel is perfect, the cut sublime, the lining is a lighter blue, which shimmers. Jared reaches out and strokes his fingers inside the jacket.

"Hey," Peter says. 

Jared keeps hold of the jacket, but tears his eyes away to look up at Peter's eyes. 

"I'm naked in your bed," he says, wanting to get that out there.

Peter nods and doesn't seem upset or surprised about it. 

"And you're _not_ ," he says and is only slightly embarrassed by the breath in his voice.

Peter smiles. "No."

Jared shakes his head, his hand strokes down Peter's sleeve, the feel of it under his fingertips is beautiful, the quality obvious, and it sends a spark through him.

"Where did it come from?"

Peter half laughs, obviously aware that Jared is enjoying the touch.

"Remember to breathe in and out, okay? What do you remember from last night?"

"The bar."

"You don't remember buying me this?"

"I bought you this? I'm a _good_ friend, you should thank me."

"I did."

"Where did we get a suit like this late last night?"

"You rang Infeld, made him pull some strings."

Jared's hand curved around Peter's waist, loving how the fabric pressed against Peter's side. Loving everything.

"Hang on, I bought you a..." He guesses, "three thousand dollar suit?"

"Two thousand, eight hundred and seventy."

Jared runs his hands down that suit again, feeling it against Peter's warm skin, thinking it's worth every cent.

"And you _slept_ in it?"

Peter nods again, "You said if I took it off you were going to move to south america and something about drug lords and how I would be guilty and unemployed because I was worth nothing without you. I didn't want to take the chance."

"Oh." He slips his hand inside the jacket and puts his palm against Peter's stomach, feeling the shirt which is a perfect heavy silk blend, and Peter's muscles underneath, which are firm, his skin hot. "I didn't buy you a vest?"

"Said if we both wore vests we'd look like magicians."

Jared nods thoughtfully. The heat from Peter's body under his hands feels like it's swimming through him. He moves closer, pushing his arm under the jacket, feeling over the shirt, the jacket lining against his skin, he swallows loudly. 

Peter laughs, "This wasn't just a drunk thing, was it?"

"What?" Jared pulls back again quickly. "Yes. No. What?"

"This whole expensive suit fetish thing, it's a thing, not a drunk thing."

"It's not a fetish."

"Kink."

"It's not a kink."

Peter raises a disbelieving eyebrow.

"It's . . . an appreciation." 

Right now Jared would love nothing more than to stop touching Peter, to stop looking at his best friend as though he was the prettiest, most exciting thing he had ever been given. He'd like to show a bit of restraint and cool. But dinosaurs couldn't drag his hand off Peter's chest right now.

"Peter, did we.."

Peter shakes his head. And when Jared looks up at him again Peter reaches out himself and trails his hand down Jared's arm, the back of his fingers stroking over Jared's tattoo and Jared suddenly remembers the naked thing again. Remembers it quite vividly and has to restrain himself from dragging the covers right up to his chin.

"We sort of cuddled," Peter says and when Jared frowns a bit Peter shrugs. "You really like suits."

"It's not like it's just a suit," Jared protests. 

Peter's fingers continue down Jared's arm until they reach Jared's hand and hold it where it is, against Peter's middle. 

"You look beautiful," Jared says, and then makes a face that means that Peter should pretend he hadn't said that or that he had said something more normal, but not a face that suggests at all that he didn't really mean it. 

"So do you," Peter says softly, and when Jared looks up at him he holds his gaze steadily. 

"You're sure we just cuddled?"

Peter nods. "I wouldn't even have let you get naked if I'd known you were drunk enough not to remember it."

Peter releases his hand and reaches out to stroke through his hair instead. He's shaking just a little, and Jared moves towards him without thinking about it. Peter pulls him close and Jared finds himself against Peter's chest, and the scent of new fabric against hot skin is overwhelming and he moans with pleasure. 

Peter smiles and lies still while Jared presses up against him, stroking and feeling every inch of fabric he can get his hands on. Peter brings his arms around Jared's back, cuddling Jared inside his jacket, loving the feel of him with only a shirt between them. 

Jared presses very close indeed for just two seconds and when he pulls back he says, "Peter, do you want to do more than cuddling?" And he uses a voice, a voice that will mean he can pretend it was a joke, but Peter knows it isn't.

He kisses the top of Jared's hair. "Yes."

And Jared smiles against his chest. "Good. Give me a few, though, okay. This is _nice_." He breathes in deeply again.

Peter smiles some more, happy to wait while Jared apparently tries to inhale him. He strokes down Jared's spine, the cuff-link, cold against his skin, making Jared wriggle.


End file.
